Chapter 19
The Dark Castle is the 19th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Inuyasha and Kagome meet Amari Nobunaga, whom they mistake for a pervert. *Nobunaga's childhood friend, Tsuyu, married a lord who has become possessed by a toad demon. *Inuyasha and Kagome team up with Nobunaga in order to help Princess Tsuyu. Summary *Inuyasha chats with some Kappa sprites and asks them if they know the whereabouts of any of the Shikon jewel shards, but all the sprites know is that the shards supposedly increase your demonic powers. Heading back towards Kagome, Inuyasha complains that they left Kaede's village three days ago and still haven't found any clues. Myōga says that maybe none of the shards are in Musashi's domain. When they arrive, Inuyasha sees Kagome in her swimsuit, bathing herself. Suddenly she screams, and Inuyasha tells her she's the one who decided to take all of her clothes off, so he didn't do anything wrong. She says she isn't screaming because he saw her, a monkey just ran off with her clothes! *Amari Nobunaga is sitting under a tree, when his monkey servant, Hiyoshimaru arrives with Kagome's bra. Nobunaga is disappointed because the bra isn't food. Then, Kagome and Inuyasha arrive, and Nobunaga unsheathes his sword, asking if they're thieves. Inuyasha beats him over the head and says. "Look who's talking." *Kagome shares some of her instant noodles and potato chips with Nobunaga, and Inuyasha complains that Kagome brings too much stuff through the well. Nobunaga says he was separated from his fellow soldiers, and when Kagome asks him his name, he says he is called Nobunaga. Kagome finds this exciting and gets out a history book from her backpack, mistaking him for Oda Nobunaga, a notable Japanese historical figure. She reads from the book that in his youth, Oda Nobunaga was called "the great idiot", however'' Amari'' Nobunaga explains he is not of the Oda clan, and gladly so, because he wouldn't be pleased to be nicknamed 'the great idiot'. As he departs, he falls down a hill, and Kagome thinks to herself that maybe he is the real Nobunaga since he's such an idiot. *In a village, all of the young girls are being taken to the lord's castle. Nobunaga thinks that the lord of the castle must have gone mad and is kidnapping the young women for some reason. Inuyasha asks Kagome why they have to follow Nobunaga around, but she says they'd be downright irresponsible to just let him wander around on his own. They then hear villagers whispering, and the villagers think their lord has been possessed by a demon. Inuyasha and Kagome decide to help Nobunaga investigate the castle. *Meanwhile, at the castle, Tsuyu is revealed to be the wife of the lord of the castle. She thinks to herself that she used to be very attracted to him, but now he repulses her beyond words, and that she can't let him sense her fear. Finally, she asks him about the girls: He's been gathering them from all across the region, yet all throughout the castle she hasn't seen a single one of them. Furiously, the lord slams his hands down on the floor. "It is not for you to know!!!" She apologizes for her outburst and thinks to herself she wishes someone would come and save her. *Inuyasha, Kagome, and Nobunaga are outside the castle. Inuyasha says he smells a demon, and where there's a demon, there could be a shard of the sacred jewel. Kagome gets on his back as he's about to jump over the fence around the castle, and Nobunaga gets on his back too, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Nobunaga wants to try and save Tsuyu. When they arrive inside the castle, Myōga points out that there are no guards around. Then they see a sentry asleep; Myōga believes a sleeping spell must have been cast over the grounds. The lord of the castle then notices that intruders have entered his domain... Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters